nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Mode
Arcane Mode is a State of Being achievable by users of Psionics, Magic, and Aura Manipulation. It merges the user with the essence of Metaphysics and Mysticism becoming one with the Essence of all Creation. Overview Arcane Mode Is a transformation where the caster becomes one with the Essence of Mystic Energy. It boosts a casters overall power by at least 30 Fold. It brings out the full potential of a user's body, mind, and spirit. To use Arcane Mode, the user's mind must be clear, psychologically speaking; they have to free themselves from all negativity in their mind and heart, and must maintain focus on the battle at hand and nothing else. While doing so, the user's Mystic Energy flares up to its highest output as Mystic Energy begins to permeate from their body, achieving perfect synchronicity with the world, enabling the user to tap into almost any form of Mystic Energy such as Psionic Energy, Magical Energy, Azothean Energy, and even Ethereal Energy, granting them absolute dominance over the concept of supernatural. When under the effects of Arcane Mode, the user becomes a maelstrom of luminous mystic energy that pours from a calm center in which they do not appear to be present either physically or as an individual personality despite the fact they are, having completely merged with the essence of Mysticism and Metaphysics becoming a being of glowing mysticism. When active, Arcane Mode is signified by the user's eyes becoming surrounded by a flaming glow and an aura of Mystic Energy coats their bodies, but often more than not the mode varies in appearance by user often gaining a new wardrobe from the change. A famous attribute is that arcane mode grants the user with an extreme gut instinct, practically allowing the body to move by itself without thought. This blessing is seen as the ultimate defensive ability, hence why arcane mode is a highly sought after transformation. It also has levels and stages and it brings out the full potentials of a Regalia. No two Arcane Modes look exactly alike. Level One The first level a user achieves. It is accompanied by the changes in appearance and state of being. The Eyes begin to glow and a new colored aura of radiance surrounds the user. Tattoos also begin to glow. It boosts the user's powers by 30 times. 'Partial' Partial Transformation allows a user to transform a single part of their body or two such as an arm or leg. This is often the first stage of this form and can be very useful when using a regalia such as a Holy Sword or when using martial arts. 'Full' Full Transformation completely transforms the whole person. Clothing, Eyes, and State of Being are affected and exalted. This allows the user to travel at speeds of at least Mach 10 and boosts their powers by 30 times. Level Two The second level a user achieves. It is accompanied by further changes in appearance and state of being. The Eyes and any tattoos glow and an aura of radiance surrounds the user. It is accompanied by further changes in appearance including a change in hair and eye color, wardrobe, and a different color of aura. It boosts the user's powers by 60 times. Known users of this form include Nero Elysius. 'Partial' 'Full' Level Three The third and for the moment the highest known level a user achieves. It is accompanied by the changes in appearance and state of being associated with Arcane Mode. It is accompanied by further changes in appearance including a more fit body, different color of hair and eyes, a new wardrobe and aura, and a greater potency in energy. It boosts the user's powers by 120 times. The only known users of this form in the series yet is Atticus and Augustus Inlustris. 'Partial' 'Full' Immunity To Anti-Mysticism Because the user is merged completely with the essence of all creation in this mode, the user and his or her abilities when in Arcane Mode will be impervious to any form of Anti-Mysticism including but not limited to Anti-Magic and Void-Based Powers and Abilities. The only exception is if an opponent has a higher level of arcane mode than the user. This was why Nero is stronger than Lucifer as he has achieved Level 2 Arcane Mode while Lucifer only has Level 1 at this time. As such immunity to Anti-Mysticism is based on power ratio of Arcane Mode Levels. Section heading *This was inspired by the Super Saiyan Transformations of Dragon Ball Z and the Djinn Equip Transformations from Magi and Sinbad. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 21:33, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Powers & Abilities